Himura Kenshin in: The Case Of The Missing Rooster
by BrokenRoses
Summary: You know those old black and white movies? The muisc playing softly in the background. The detective narrating as he sits at his desk. The beautiful (But untrustworthy) woman entering in hysterics, asking for his help. This is my Rurouni Kenshin version o
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I also don't own the script to the play "Done To Death", which I had the honor of being a part of this past Fall. Much of the inspiration for the first few lines comes from the 'Jack Club' scene of that play. So I give credit to Fred Carmichael on that one.  
  
A/N: Okay. Here's the setting!  
  
Everything is black and white. Soft music plays in the background. A female's voice singing in her lullaby tune, her voice hypnotizing, yet it doesn't drown out the sound of the old style music. (The way voices seem to these days.) A small office with a desk sitting in the middle, the door sitting in front of it. The only other comfort a small window to the right of the desk.  
  
Hehe. This should be fun.  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Himura Kenshin entered his small office, a light grin spread across his lips. The day had passed and the sun was slowly dying at the hands of the moon. Its orange and yellow blood filled the skies and mesmerized the eyes of many.  
  
Kenshin's voice sounded smoothly, narrating the rough scene as he moved swiftly to his desk.  
  
'It was a cold night. That could only be rivaled by the hearts that walked the streets of the city. It had been a rough day. Deception was my mistress. My name. . . is Himura Kenshin!'  
  
Kenshin went over to his chair. He was wearing a black suit, a normal white button up dress shirt underneath of it, with a gray tie to accent it all. Swiftly he removed the jacket of his suit, and threw it over the chair. Rolling up his sleeves to his elbows, he leaned over his desk and removed a bottle of vodka. Carefully, he poured the vodka into a shot glass, raising it to his lips and drinking it quickly, before slamming it back on the table, and taking a swig from the bottle.  
  
Shaking his head he placed the bottle back in the draw he retrieved it from, and ran his tongue softly over his lips.  
  
'Suddenly I got this funneh' feelin' in my gut. That's when I knew this wasn't gonna be an ordinary day. I waited. Then she came in.'  
  
Kenshin looked up, just as he sat down in the chair behind his desk, propping his black shoed feet up on top of the desk. He looked to his door, and the silhouette of a woman appeared in front of it, blocking out the words that were so carefully printed onto the glass. 'Himura Kenshin. Private Detective.'  
  
The brass doorknob turned, and in stepped a woman, closing the door behind her. Kenshin looked up, intrigued.  
  
Takani Megumi stepped in through the door, closing it softly behind her. Her long black hair fell gracefully to her waist, while straying strands fell in front of her eyes, giving her a mischievous fox-like look.  
  
Fitting her form tightly was a tan trench coat, buttoned up and tied in the front. She grinned when she saw Kenshin, and moved quickly to the edge of the desk.  
  
"I'm in trouble. I need your help." Her accent was thick and all-too- innocent.  
  
"What do ya need, foxy?" Kenshin replied smoothly, testing her as his eyes scanned the length of her. She was intriguing. But nothing he hadn't seen before.  
  
Megumi turned dramatically, leaning against the edge of his desk, with her back turned to him. Sniffling, she spoke, her voice betraying the show she tried to put on. "My husband, Sagara Sanosuke. He's gone missin' as of las' night and. . . I need your help. Las' time anybody saw him was at his workplace. He works at that ol' grocery store down the street. Ya know the one. They always have the specials on chicken. He worked the poultry counter." Suddenly she cried out. "Oh Detective!" She spun around quickly, facing him. "You've got ta help me find him!" She said, her voice rising in dramatic despair. It was than that she broke down into tears, hiding her face in her hands.  
  
Kenshin got up calmly from his relaxed position and circled his desk, putting his arms around the woman. "Don't cry now. I'll find yer husband. What did you say your name was?" He asked, pulling back to look her in the eyes.  
  
"Takani Megumi." She sniffled, and then flung herself towards Kenshin. "Oh Detective!" She gasped, as she flung her arms around his neck and buried her head in his chest. "I fear the worst. I fear. . . I fear my husband may be dead!" She sobbed, and Kenshin let a hand fall to her back, trying to be comforting.  
  
"Calm down, Mrs. Takani. I'll take your case." He grinned as she lifted her face; tears welling in her eyes, surprisingly though, no tears had run down her cheeks. She smiled.  
  
"Ya. . . Ya will?" She asked, her voice soft. When Kenshin nodded, she gasped aloud again. "Oh Detective!" She said. "Thank you!"  
  
Megumi leaned up, her body still pressed against Kenshin's as she moved him back against his desk, and let her lips fall to his, her eyes closing tightly. Kenshin stumbled back, laying his hands flat on the desk before he eventually was able to break the kiss. Megumi looked crestfallen. "What's the matter detective?" She asked in her all-too-innocent tone.  
  
Kenshin merely grinned though, and went over to a corner of the room, where a coat rack sat. He removed his button up trench coat from a hook, and flung it on, then placing his matching black hat over his head and tipping the front down over his eyes. Megumi watched silently.  
  
"Business before pleasure, madam." Was all he said before he opened the door of his office, and left a flabbergasted Mrs. Takani behind.  
  
He moved on then, and didn't stop moving until he was outside of his office. The light melody of the music that had been playing on his old radio still hung in the air. The woman's sweet and soft voice flooding the world around him as he walked the rainy streets in search of a clue -- A sign that would lead him to his first suspect in; 'The Case Of The Missing Rooster'.  
  
'The night air was thick with the cold air that hung in it. Even the smallest breath left one staring at a small cloud in front of them. The dark streets were rainy, wet and covered with puddles, and the only source of light was the yellow glow that illuminated a small circumference under the street lamps. I walked on though, desperate for my first clue that would lead me to finding out what ~really~ happened that night.'  
  
Kenshin made his way towards the first place he could think of to go. The scene of the crime. The last place the victim in question had been seen -- 'Kamiya Food Market.'  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A/N: Wow. This has got to be the most amusing thing I have written in a really long time. (Ever since Trigun Camera, anyway.)  
  
Please review, and tell me what you think. It's a parody, by the way, for any of you who are wondering why they all are a bit out of character. I just thought it would be fun to throw my favorite characters from one of my favorite animes/mangas into this funny little scene.  
  
If anyone has any constructive criticism, or a comment as to what I can do to improve the atmosphere or time setting and such, please, please don't hesitate to tell me so.  
  
Thank you to all of you who review! You're a wonderful inspiration and a big help!  
  
Arigato!  
  
~Kimmy-kun 


	2. Suspicious Circumstances

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I ~do~ however own a pair of the world's softest socks! Ooo! Envy me! Mwhaha!  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
Kenshin reached the food market just as they were closing up. A woman was standing outside of the door and switching the Open sign around so that it read Closed. He walked up to her calmly, and cleared his throat.  
  
The woman turned around, a bit startled, but offered a smile. She was a pretty young woman with a face full of innocence and strength. She had her long dark black hair pulled back in a high pony tail, with a blue ribbon sitting in it. Around her form she wore a small blue dress, that hugged her form tightly, and let was still modest. Over it, was an apron that read simply 'Kamiya Food Market.'  
  
'She was a small woman, with eyes that shone with innocence, and yet held a sort of determined strength. Her looks did nothing but compliment the depth of her eyes. Her form was, slim, and curvy. And her black hair waved gracefully behind her. I could feel my voice catch in my throat for a moment. But it quickly passed, as I was eager to hear her name.'  
  
Kenshin offered her a smile. "Hello." He watched as she reached behind her and untied her apron, slipping it over her head and off, to let it dangle over one arm. She continued to smile.  
  
"Hello sir. I'm sorry but we were just closing up."  
  
"Actually madam, I'm here on an investigation." Kenshin reached into his trench coat and then brought out a badge, flashing it at her before putting it away again. "Name's Himura Kenshin. Private investigator." He smiled.  
  
The woman seemed a bit surprised, or taken a back. But she quickly offered another of her innocent smiles and nodded.  
  
"Of course. I've heard of you. My name is Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Kaoru." He offered, hoping lightly that it wasn't too informal.  
  
"The pleasure is mine Detective Himura." She smiled. "What is it you have come here about?"  
  
"I'm investigating the disappearance of a man named Sagara Sanosuke." Have you heard of him?"  
  
"Heard of him? Well sure. He works the poultry section here. Has for about fifteen years now." She frowned. "I thought he was sick when he didn't come in today..."  
  
"So you don't know what could have happened to him?"  
  
She shook her head, frowning.  
  
"I'm really sorry Detective. I haven't a clue."  
  
Kenshin turned his gaze towards the door of the food market. "Your father owns this place, correct?" He watched it lightly, his gaze never tearing from it.  
  
"Used to." She said quietly. "He passed away recently, leaving it to me."  
  
"I'm sorry for your loss." He spoke genuinely, looking back to her. "You say that Sano worked here for fifteen years?" He asked.  
  
"Yes." Kaoru nodded. "He was our prize worker. My father trusted him more than anyone. Thought of him as a son almost." She smiled.  
  
"I see. When was the last time you saw him?" He asked. She thought for a minute.  
  
"Hmm. Last night. He left a few minutes before I closed up for the day."  
  
"And what time was that?"  
  
"I guess... Around seven?" She said, looking perplexed.  
  
"Hmm. And do you have any idea where he was headed?"  
  
Kaoru shrugged, shifting the apron to her other arm and then crossing them about her chest. She sighed.  
  
"My only guess would be to his house. He lives on 12th avenue, in house number 112." She smiled faintly. "I'm really sorry I can't be of more help Detective."  
  
"You've been plenty of help, that you have." He said reassuringly, and turned.  
  
"Where are you off to now Detective Himura?" She asked.  
  
"Please. Call me Kenshin." It was all he said before disappearing into the night.  
  
Kenshin hurried down 11th avenue, making his way for 12th. Night had snuck up on his very quickly, and now he cast his gaze down to the cobblestone sidewalk he was traveling on. Full of puddles, and only visible by the distant yellow glow of street lamps. The air was misty and the sky was drizzling lightly. Kenshin figured there would be some fog soon enough.  
  
He stopped when he reached 12th avenue. Turning down on it, he walked the street until he came to house number 112. It was a small blue house. Nothing special.  
  
Kenshin walked up to the door, and knocked on it loudly. No answer. 'Strange.' He thought. 'I would have suspected Megumi to be home by now.'  
  
Humming lightly, Detective Himura circled the length of the house, peering in windows and checking the back door. All sealed shut. The blinds were drawn, and the curtains closed. There was no getting into this house.  
  
Kenshin stopped himself at the back door, staring at it curiously. "I'm sure Mrs. Megumi would understand." He said aloud to himself, as he pulled a pick from his pocket, and began working at the door. 'After all,' He reminded himself. 'She did hire you to do an investigation.'  
  
Soon the lock gave way to his pick, and he gently turned the knob, stepping into the house.  
  
Closing the door behind him, he glanced around. He was in the kitchen. He was surprised to see it didn't look like it had been used in a while. 'Odd' he thought to himself as he moved around. No dishes in the sink. No food left out. No sign of life at all.  
  
Moving on into the next room, he entered into the living room, but passed it quickly as he made his way up stairs. He would have to find Sano and Megumi's room. He moved down the hall until he reached the first door, but upon opening it he discovered it was only a bathroom. He moved on, searching the other rooms until he came to the last.  
  
He gently laid his hand on the cold doorknob, and pushed it open softly. He didn't even need to open the door all of the way to discover something was terribly, terrible wrong. He stood in the doorway, gazing around the room. 'I knew someone didn't smell right.' He thought to himself.  
  
Because it was obvious at that moment, that this room was not shared by two.  
  
The small room had but one bed in it, twin size and with only one pillow on it's surface. The small dresser that sat to the left of it, he imagined, would hardly be enough to hold both Sano's and all of Mrs. Megumi's things in it. Everything about the room pointed to one thing. And that one thing was something that Kenshin instantly made sense of.  
  
"Takani Megumi..." He said aloud to himself. "And Sagara Sanosuke." He closed his eyes, shaking his head. "Of course. I should have caught it there. They don't share the same last name." He frowned. 'But why? Why would she lie about him being her husband? It just didn't make sense.'  
  
Kenshin turned, intent on heading back to his office to think, but ran straight into the barrel of a gun.  
  
He stumbled back, eyes locked on the weapon as the owner of it spoke.  
  
"That's far enough."  
  
*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*  
  
A/N: *Smiles* ^_^ Don't you just love cliff-hangers? Hehe. *Dances around to evade the rotten garbage*  
  
You people aren't very patient now are you? Oh well. I guess I'll just have to upload again soon. But hey! In the meantime you can always check out one of my other fics! (Hint hint. Nudge nudge.)  
  
Anyway! I love you all!  
  
~Kimmy-chan 


End file.
